Naminé
Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi. She first appears in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, and plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II. Naminé was born when Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's artificial Keyblade in order to return Kairi's heart to her body. This made Naminé a very odd Nobody, born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. Kairi's own body never became a Nobody because her heart lacked darkness (since she was one of the Princesses of Heart), so her body and soul were never able to leave the Realm of Light and thus Kairi was in a comatose state until she regained her heart. As a result, Naminé was born without Kairi's memories, only furthering her status as an unusual entity. Due to the fact that Naminé is formed from Sora's body, she has the power to manipulate his memories as well as the memories of those who are connected to him, prompting several people, even herself, to refer to her as a "witch". Ansem the Wise stated that Naminé is a highly unusual Nobody, due to possessing neither the body nor the memories that a Nobody is usually made from. Story 'Kingdom Hearts' After Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's Keyblade of heart, Naminé came into existence at Castle Oblivion, where she was found by Organization XIII. 'Kingdom Hearts II' Naminé is working with DiZ and Riku (who has taken on the appearance of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in order to use the power of darkness) to restore Sora's memories. Because Sora is incomplete, Naminé is having difficulty chaining his memories back together. To help with this process, his Nobody, Roxas, an ex-member of Organization XIII, is retrieved by Riku and placed into a digital Twilight Town, where he lives until the time comes for him to join with Sora. Naminé desires to see Roxas, having developed a connection with him, as his situation is quite similar to her own in Castle Oblivion, and she enters the digital Twilight Town herself. There, she meets him and acts as a guide for him when he is attacked by Nobodies. After Roxas's Dive to the Heart, Naminé meets with him again, saving him from the darkness that bursts forth from the Twilight Thorn. She plans to reveal the truth of who he really is, but is stopped by Riku, claiming that it is better if Roxas did not know the truth. Even so, their encounter puts Roxas into contact with Kairi the next day, when Kairi manages to remember Sora's name. On the following day, Naminé and Roxas meet again, and she reveals to Roxas his status as a Nobody, his relationship with Axel, and his connection to Sora. Upon seeing Roxas's reaction to the revelations, she apologizes and remarks that "some things really are better left unsaid". On the final day of Roxas's time as an independent entity, they meet once more, and Naminé sheds light on Organization XIII, and their search for Kingdom Hearts. However, this Naminé is made from data, and is deleted before she can reveal any more. The true Naminé then appears, and tells Roxas that he will not disappear when he fuses with Sora, and will instead be whole. DiZ quickly tries to stop her, but before she is taken away, she promises him that they will meet again, even if they don't recognize each other. Despite Roxas's pleas for them to let her go, Naminé, DiZ, and Riku disappear into a Corridors of Darkness. 'Kingdom Hearts III' When Kairi is slain by Terra-Xehanort and the Demon Tide, Naminé's heart remains in the Final World, where Sora finds her as a Nameless Star. She informs Sora that he is being tethered to the realm of the living by Kairi's heart, and assures him that she will be rescued once Kairi is; in response, he reassures her that she has friends who miss her and want her to be revived. Before Sora leaves, Naminé explains that she was able to follow Sora's chain of memories to find Terra's Lingering Will, who she hopes can tip the scale in the guardian's favor. Her plan bears fruit after Sora causes a singularity and repeats the fatal battle, as the Lingering Will chases off Terra-Xehanort, allowing the guardians to squeak out a victory. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Naminé_KHRECOM.png Naminé_KHII.png Naminé_KHIII.png Voice Actors *Brittany Snow *Meaghan Jette Martin Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters